1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an active element array substrate and a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, flat display panels that are characterized by low power consumption, favorable space utilization, absence of radiation, and high resolution have held the dominating position in the market, upon which the liquid crystal display (LCD) panel are the most popular. As display specifications continuous to develop towards large-scale, market demands on the performance of the liquid crystal display panels also develop towards characterises such as high contrast, fast response, wide viewing angle, and etc. Currently, the LCD panels that utilize common wide viewing angle technology include in-plane switching (IPS) LCD panel, multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD panel and fringe field switching (FFS) LCD panel.